Love Will Remember
by DauntlessFangirl4and6
Summary: For two years now, Alex has been happily married to Mason. But one freaky morning she wakes up as Mrs. Chase Riprock, Mason is just a stranger to the Russos, and only Alex remembers him. Will Alex look for a way to make things right or will she enjoy being Mrs. Chase Riprock? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** I do NOT own WOWP, I'm just borrowing these characters. I'll only put the disclaimer on the first chap ^_^

**Chapter 1: Wedding Invite**

It's been 5 years since the Wizard Competition, Alex and Mason got married and are now living at their own house in New York. They now own an art store where they made their passion their profession.

Alex woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes from the kitchen, _Mason must've been up early cooking breakfast_. Alex got dressed and went to the kitchen to have breakfast with her husband. "Someone's up early," Alex commented as she reached the kitchen doorway "Morning love," Mason greeted her and kissed her forehead, "I made you some British pancakes to start your day." He handed her a plate of pancakes and she sampled a slice, "And what's British about this?" Alex said teasingly "It was made by a British werewolf." Mason replied with a smirk, then ate a slice of his pancakes "That must be why it's so special." Alex said trying to keep the conversation going, "Actually, their special 'coz they were cooked for a very special lady." Mason said as he kissed Alex's hand. Alex blushed and continued eating her pancakes, Mason ate his as well.

After breakfast, Mason went outside to get the mail while Alex went to the living room to watch TV. After fetching the mail, Mason joined Alex on the couch, "We've got three mails. This one's from Tribeca Prep, they want you to be the new Art teacher at the school." Mason summarized as he read the first letter, "Me? A teacher? I don't think so. It just seems like a lot of work." Alex complained

"C'mmon Love, you don't even have to do anything. You can just tell the students to paint or draw then you grade their work. That's it." Mason said trying to convince Alex

"My point exactly. At the shop, I can wake up whenever I want to 'coz you'll open it for me. If I become a teacher I'm gonna have to wake up early every single day!" Alex complained as Mason gave her the look that always melted her heart. "Fine. I'll think about it." she replied trying not to dwell on the fact that she might be a teacher.

"Alright, this one's from that online shop you ordered from giving you the shipping details of your purchase. What did you order?" "A new pair of boots to replace the ones your cousin used as a chew toy!"

"Again I apologize for that. I didn't know cousin Victor wasn't trained." "Oh don't worry. I'm using YOUR money to pay for the boots." "I guess that's fair. Remind me to put Cousin Victor on a leash the next time he visits. Alright, the last mail is from…" Mason hesitated before continuing,

"This mail is for the Sorensons, it must've been a mix up, I'll give it to them later." "Really? Can I see it?" "No need. I'll just…" Mason didn't even finish his sentence before Alex yanked the letter from his hands.

"It's from Chase!" Alex exclaimed opening the letter, "He's getting married and he wants us to be there. Why were you trying to hide this from me? Don't you wanna go?" Mason tried to take the letter from Alex, but she kept it out of reach, "I just don't understand why we have to be there, he's not even our friend." "He probably just wants everyone there, after all it is HIS wedding."

"Yeah, but, why invite you?" "Like I said, maybe… wait, you're not still mad at him for what happened during the Wizard of the Year Banquet six years ago, are you?" "Well, why do you wanna go?" "Because I don't see anything wrong with going to his wedding. Plus, I might get to see celebrity wizards like Judy Axe Hand!" "If all you want is to see Judy Axe Hand, we could just look for her house and go there!" "We can't, I tried, she has enchantments around her house to keep the wizarazzi and fans out. Plus, the wedding could be fun! When else do we get the chance to be in the same room as different wizards and other magical creatures?"

"We could go to the Wizard County Fair!" "Please! Alright I'll make you a deal, if we go to Chases's wedding, I'll take the job at Tribeca Prep." Normally Mason would have countered her offer, but seeing Alex practically begging for something was a rare sight and he couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes, "Alright, we'll go to his wedding. But I'll be keeping an eye on him the whole time!" "Yes! Oh thank you Mason!" Alex exclaimed throwing her arms around Mason.

"You know I love you too much to say no to you." Mason remarked as Alex stood up and reached her hand out for him, "That's just one of my many talents! Now come on we have to go open up the shop." "Whatever you say boss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Wedding**

Mason sat on their living room couch waiting for Alex to finish getting dressed, she's been up there for about 30 minutes already and Mason was getting impatient, "Alex, when are you gonna come down here? You've been up there forever!" "I'll be out in a second. I just need one more thing!" Alex shouted from their bedroom.

"Love, that's what you said 10 minutes ago! Come on we're gonna be late. Just use magic to get yourself ready, it's not like you've never done that before!" "An outfit like this," she said gesturing to her beautiful blue dress as she descended the staircase, "needs real hands. It's something even magic can't do perfectly." She looped her arm into Mason's, "I just can't believe that you're actually excited to go to the wedding."

"I'm not," Mason said leading Alex to their lair where a magic flying carpet limo is waiting for them, "I just don't like waiting for a long time." "Whatever floats your boat big guy." Alex said with a smirk as they loaded the magic flying carpet limo.

The ride to the wedding was quiet. Nobody spoke a word. Alex tried to initiate conversations by complimenting the view, or saying how fun it would be to meet celebrity wizards at the wedding but she only got few, monosyllabic responses from Mason. Mason was too worried and angry at thoughts of the Wizard of the Year Banquet to engage in a conversation with Alex, memories of Chase laughing with Alex, and Chase asking Alex to be his girlfriend haunted his mind. He tried not to think about the fact that Chase might still have feelings for Alex and tried to focus on the fact that he's getting married already so that must mean he's in love with someone else. But it just wouldn't work, he was too angry at Chase, he just wanted to finish what he started 6 years ago at the Wizard of the Year Banquet before Chase could try anything on Alex. He thought about having a talk with Chase in private, reminding him that Alex is already married to him and that he is a werewolf and could literally tear him apart in a split second. But he knew if he did that, Alex would most certainly be mad at him for threatening Chase on his wedding day. Then again, as long as Alex didn't know it would be alright. He was too lost in thought that he didn't even realize they already arrived at the church. He and Alex got out of the flying carpet and joined the Russos along with Harper, Zeke and Emmy [Max's girlfriend] inside the church sat in the middle row, apparently Chase invited everyone in the Russo family to his wedding.

Maybe Alex was right, maybe Chase really DID just want everybody there for his wedding. Maybe it had nothing to do with the fact that Chase might still have feelings for Alex. And maybe, just maybe, Mason didn't need to rip Chase to pieces for trying to steal his wife.

Just then, Chase approached them, "Hey, you guys made it! I didn't think you'd come," he turned to look at Alex, "especially you Alex." Out of instinct, Mason put an arm around Alex and said, "Yeah, well Mrs. Greyback finally convinced this werewolf to go to your wedding." Everybody noticed the tone in his voice, they knew he was trying to remind Chase that Alex was already married to him, a werewolf. "Where's the werewolf?" Chase asked trying to lighten up the mood, "I'm kidding!" He held up his hands in surrender once he noticed Mason stiffen, "I really am happy you guys came. It wouldn't be the same without you." "Thank you for inviting us and congratulations." Theresa replied then someone called Chase so he left the Russos for a while.

_What is wrong with you?_ Mason sensed Alex's words as she sent it to him telepathically.

_What did I do? All I did was tell the truth._ Mason retorted.

_Behave yourself or you'll be sleeping on the doghouse for a week._ Alex finally said.

No further conversations, telepathically or verbally were exchanged after that until the ceremony was over.

After the wedding, Alex went to talk to Chase while Mason was in the bathroom. "Hey Chase, I just wanted to apologize for Mason's behaviour earlier. I don't know what got into him." "Don't worry about it Alex, if I was him I'd be overprotective over you as well." Chase said while smiling at Alex, "Thanks for understanding, if I knew he would act like that I wouldn't have come in the first place."

"Or you could just muzzle him so he doesn't speak!" Alex laughed at Chase's joke, "I'm not gonna lie to you I might actually try that!" Chase and Alex continued laughing until Chase's mom called him over, "I gotta go, but how about a friendly hug for old times' sake?" Alex hugged Chase and watched him walk away. What neither of them knew was that a little green monster was watching them from a distance, Mason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Big Fight**

The whole ride home, Mason ignored Alex's attempts to start a conversation. Alex wanted to confront him about it but decided to wait until they got home so their driver wouldn't hear their argument.

When the magic flying carpet limo pulled up in their lair, Mason got out first and headed straight to their house as Alex gave the driver a tip. When Alex went in their house, she saw an angry Mason sat in the living room sofa watching TV, more like switching channels randomly.

"What is wrong with you?!" Alex yelled at Mason who still hadn't looked at her. "What are you talking about?" Mason replied still looking at the TV. Alex got sick of his attitude so she stood in front of the TV and crossed her arms. "Fine," Mason mumbled as he dropped the remote beside him and looked at Alex expectantly, "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Your behaviour at the wedding!" "What about it?" Mason replied acting clueless. "What about it?! Mason you practically challenged the man during his own wedding! If I wasn't there it probably would've ended up like the Wizard Banquet 6 years ago!" Alex was practically erupting with anger now. She was furious at Mason's actions during the wedding and even more at his indifferent attitude now. "Well forgive me for trying to keep him from flirting with my wife. I was just trying to be a good spouse, something I think you should try." Mason mumbled the last part as he got up from his seat and headed upstairs but Alex stopped him, "What is that supposed to mean?! Are you suggesting I'm not a good wife?" "I didn't say that."

"No but you were thinking it! Mason I have always been there for you no matter what! I have been nothing but a loving, caring, loyal wife to you and you think I'm a bad wife?" "Loving, caring, yes. I'm just not so sure about loyal." Mason looked Alex in the eye and Alex could tell he was really mad.

"Not loyal? Mason I have never cheated on you. Never have and never will!" "Don't even try denying it. I saw you with Chase at the wedding." "Chase?!" Alex couldn't believe him, she knew he was jealous but not to the extent that he'd accuse her of cheating, "Mason, the guy just got married! And I've been married to you for two years! How could you even think I was cheating on you with him?" "Oh please! I go to the bathroom for a couple of minutes and you two start giggling and hugging each other? I'm not stupid."

"We were just joking around! I came to him to apologize for your behaviour! Mason you're the only man I've ever loved." "If you don't have feelings for him, then why were you so excited to go to his wedding?" "Because I wanted you to make peace with him! You've been mad at him for six years. I just didn't want you holding a grudge on anyone. Because I know how hard that is! I just didn't want you to live your life full of hatred."

Alex let a single tear fall from her eye before she went to their bedroom. When she got there, she sat on the bed and burst into tears. As soon as she heard Mason's steps as she went up the stairs, she grabbed her wand and charmed their bedroom door so he couldn't get in.

This was the first big fight she and Mason had since they got married, and she couldn't help but blame herself. Maybe if she hadn't persisted on going to the wedding, they wouldn't be having this fight. She kept thinking of the look on Mason's face as he accused her of cheating, she remembered the look of hurt in his eyes mixed with hatred and jealousy, it was a look she's never seen before. It killed her to know she caused him that pain. Before she fell asleep that night, a thought appeared in her mind, _maybe things would be different if he never met me_.

Mason stayed frozen in the living room, he wanted to go to Alex and apologize but his body wouldn't cooperate. He sat on the couch and thought about what happened, and thinking about it, he realized he jumped to conclusions. He never saw any sign of Alex cheating on him with Chase, he just assumed that, blinded by his hatred against Chase Riprock.

If it had been any other guy, he wouldn't have felt jealous, he probably would've just thought that Alex was joking around with a friend. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was wrong and that he hurt his wife.

He remembered the look on Alex's face when he accused her of cheating on him, she looked so hurt, he's never seen her like that before. Not even when he accused her of the same thing 6 years ago, this was different. He went upstairs to apologize to her but before he could knock on the door, he heard her crying. It broke his heart knowing that he did that to her, he wanted nothing more than to hug her, apologize to her and tell her how much he loved her but he couldn't because Alex charmed their room, he couldn't come in.

He waited outside their bedroom hoping that Alex will either come out or let him in. Eventually he fell asleep with a single thought in his mind, _Chase would never have hurt Alex like this. She's better off with Chase._

**AN****:**Hey guys I just wanna say thank you for reviewing and actually reading **Love Will Remember**, I honestly did not think this story would get any reads. So Thank you ^_^

And thank you to **fictionlover21force** for sending me my first review :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Mrs. Chase Riprock**

Alex woke up the next morning feeling absolutely drained but fully rested at the same time, if that was even possible. She sat up and noticed that she was alone in bed, she scanned the room for her husband but he wasn't there. Then she remembered the events of last night: the fight, her charming their bedroom as she balled her eyes out. The mere memory of it threatened her tears to come pouring out.

She was about to remove the enchantment on the room when she heard the door open followed by the sweet smell of eggs and bacon. Not yet ready to face Mason, she lied back down again pretending to sleep with her back against the door.

_Mason must be trying to make it up to me through the breakfast in bed,_ Alex thought to herself.

"Babe, I brought you breakfast in bed." Mason whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed.

_That's funny, Mason calls me 'Love' or 'Brown Eyes' but never 'Babe'. And he doesn't sound like him at all, if anything he sounds kinda like Chase. _Alex, now curious and a bit alarmed slowly sat up to look at the man in her room.

As soon as Alex saw the man who gave her the breakfast, she shrieked and pulled the blanket over her chest. The man sounded like Chase because he WAS Chase!

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Chase reached out to calm her down but Alex just slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing in MY house?!" Alex demanded.

"So you're still mad at me? Babe I'm sorry." He reached for her hand again but she yet again slapped it away, he sighed getting up and heading for the door.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Finish your breakfast alright, no more diets." He said before leaving Alex alone in the room still confused.

Alex just sat there for what seemed like hours when she finally saw her wedding picture on the nightstand, the only problem was it wasn't her wedding picture with Mason, it was her and Chase looking in love in front of the church altar.

_What on earth is going on? Am I really married to Chase? Where's Mason?_ Alex's mind was swarming with questions now and she could not find an answer to any one of it. She searched her mind for any clue to what is going on but she couldn't find any. But she knew someone who did, she got into the shower and thought of ways for Chase to give her the answers she want.

After taking a quick shower and eating the toast Chase gave her, Alex went downstairs. She wanted answers and she was going to get them one way or the other. She WAS Alex Russo-Greyback after all.

"Morning Babe." Chase walked over to her and gave her a rose bouquet.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I know I promised to be home early, but the photo shoot and signing took longer than usual." Alex gingerly took the bouquet and gave Chase a small 'thank you'. She set the flowers down on the living room table and sat on the couch thinking of a way to open up the topic without giving too much away.

"So Chase I saw our wedding picture by the bed," she resisted the urge to be sarcastic, "I was wondering if we could watch our wedding video."

_Dear God I hope we have a wedding video_, she silently prayed.

Chase smiled at her and took a CD from the shelf, "I take it this means you're not mad at me anymore?" Alex just gave him her megawatt smile and he inserted the CD to the player then hit play. He sat beside Alex and put his left arm around her. Normally she would have slapped him but seeing as how these aren't normal circumstances she just pretended he was Mason as she lifted her legs to the couch and snuggled closer to Chase.

The TV came to life and showed Alex in some bedroom getting all dolled up for her wedding.

"I'd better not look like a clown when you're done with me." She still managed to threaten the stylists while they fixed her hair and painted her nails. After the makeover session, the scene shifted so it now showed the Church filled with all their visitors. Then it focused on Chase talking to some of his friends and often looking at the Church entrance. Alex couldn't deny the fact that he looked incredibly dashing in his brown suit. After a while, a white car with a white rose bouquet taped to its hood stopped in front of the Church and Theresa stepped out of it followed by a gorgeous Alex. She was wearing a strapless wedding gown, her hair was up in a bun with a veil over it, white lace gloves adorned her hands holding a white rose bouquet and she was smiling like the happiest girl on earth.

The ceremony followed then came the reception. A lot of people came to her wedding, she knew most of them but the rest were strangers, but she was only looking for one person.

"Didn't Mason go to the wedding?"

"Mason? Mason who?"

"Mason Greyback? Don't you remember him?" Alex pulled away from Chase and looked him in the eye.

"Should I?"

"British werewolf. My ex boyfriend. Ring any bells?"

"Alex, Babe, what are you talking about? You dated a werewolf? Is this another one of your tricks?" Chase chuckled dubiously.

"How could you not remember him?! He beat you up at the Wizard Banquet 6 years ago!"

"Babe, no one beat me up at the Wizard Banquet and I honestly do not know anyone named Mason."

* * *

**AN: **Guys I need help, I'm having troubles coming up with ideas for the next chapter. PM me if you have any ideas ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: More Changes**

Alex felt her face go cold at Chase's words. Not only was she not married to Mason anymore, it was as if he never existed as well! She could hear Chase asking her if she was alright but she just ignored him. She wanted to cry but the tears refused to come. She looked at the screen again and found her smiling at Chase, the smile she only ever gave to Mason.

The sight of it made her sick to her stomach…like literally sick. She ran to the bathroom and threw up on the toilet. She felt Chase follow her and hold back her hair while she puked her guts out. When she was done, she sat back into Chase who had one arm around her while the other stroked her hair. He even started to hum to her her favourite song. She just let him, she was way too depressed to even bother pushing him away.

After staying like that for some time, Chase pulled Alex up and led her to the living room couch.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Chase asked her.

"I'm fine."

"What happened? Should I call the Doctor? Maybe you should…"

Alex finally recovered well enough to cut off Chase's worried rant, "Could you take me to my parents please?"

"What?"

"I want to go see my parents… right now."

"Babe I don't know, I think you should rest first."

"Chase I'm fine. Please I just really need to talk to them, especially to mom."

Chase finally relented and said, "Alright, why don't you go get ready while I call them."

"Thank you." She gave him a small hug before going to her bedroom to get changed.

When everything was ready and Alex had assured Chase for the nth time that she was fine, they got into the car and drove to the old family subshop.

Alex wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to go see her parents. Maybe it was because she wanted to see them, make sure they're still her family. Or maybe she wanted to ask them about everything that's been happening, find out if this was just some twisted dream. Or maybe she just couldn't handle being alone with Chase anymore. Or maybe it was as simple as her looking for some sense of normalcy in this chaotic morning.

She was more than relieved to find that the Substation was still the same, it still had the same tables and chairs, there were old movie posters on the walls, her favourite pile of dead flies still lie untouched on the floor, and there were more vacant tables rather than occupied ones. She's never felt more at home, especially after this morning.

When her mother saw her from behind the counter, Theresa immediately ran and hugged her.

"Oh Mija, I am so glad you're here."

She held her at arms length then guided her to the counter and gave her her favorite sandwich and a glass of iced tea. Theresa then started talking about everything that happened since Alex's last visit, which was just a week ago. Apparently Max was coming home later that evening after being on a business trip in Washington, they were going to have a family gathering and Justin might even come.

Alex considered telling her about everything that was confusing her, but looking at how happy Theresa was, she just couldn't bring herself to tell her that she wasn't exactly the same Alex this woman knew. She may not think twice about ruining other people's day but she couldn't do it to her own mother, no matter how much she irritated her.

"Hey Alex!" Alex turned around and saw her best friend, Harper Finkle, enter the substation.

As soon as she saw Harper her jaw dropped, Harper wasn't wearing any of her usual weird, quirky dresses. Instead she was wearing a plain, black tank top paired with dark blue jeans; she actually looked like a regular person!

"Alex if you leave your mouth open like that you're sure to catch flies." Harper sat beside her taking a sip of Alex's iced tea.

Alex closed her mouth and looked at her best friend, "Harper are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you're dressed like a regular person. What happened to your weird clothes?"

"Alex come on you know I stopped dressing like that ever since Zeke and I…"

Harper stopped midsentence and Alex noticed how her face turned from cheerful to gloomy at the mention of Zeke, she didn't need to read her mind to find out what that meant. She reached out and rubbed circles on Harper's back.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up Harper."

"It's okay, it was a long time ago. Besides I've already moved on with someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"Oh come on Alex, you know…"

Before Harper could even mention the name of the guy she was now dating, Alex heard his voice from the substation's entrance calling Harper's name. Her best friend immediately abandoned her chair and ran to her boyfriend's outstretched arms.

Alex could hear them calling her name but she couldn't bring herself to turn around. The moment she heard that voice she had realized who it belonged to and it sent cold shivers down her spine. Never in her life did she ever imagine this man ending up with her best friend. It was simply impossible!

_First Mason, then Chase, and now this. What next? A giant baby alien is going to come through the substation's doors looking for its Mama? _Alex thought bitterly

"Hey Alex," Alex felt a warm hand on her shoulder

She turned around to face him, and the moment she laid her eyes on the familiar features of the man's face, everything that happened ever since she woke up that morning seemed to crash into her like a massive wave of icy cold water. The confusion, the sadness, the loneliness, the anger, it all came crashing down on her all at once and her mind was simply not ready for all the sensations. It couldn't comprehend what it all meant, it needed time to sort through it all and try to make sense of what happened.

The last thing she saw before darkness overtook her was the smiling face of Harper's new boyfriend, Dean Moriarty.

* * *

**AN** Hey so I'm finally back after 75 million years of absence! Hahaha But hey at least I came back to update a chapter, I gotta get credits for that, right? None? Okay, I understand. I really am sorry you guys! Really I didn't expect my block to last this long. But with school and everything else going on in my exceptionally mundane life, I haven't had the chance to actually sit down and try writing. Yeah yeah I know, pathetic excuse, but it's the only one I got.

So guys please please please bear with me. I may not be able to update at regular intervals or at a fast pace but rest assured that I won't give up on this story even if romance themes aren't really my thing.

Thanks you guys :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Harper**

Alex was still unconscious when she heard voices whispering around her. she tried to make out what the voices were saying or who it belonged to but she was still too disoriented to think about anything more than breathing and trying to go back to sleep.

_Don't these people know it's rude to talk around a sleeping_ person? She thought, then, What_ are all these people doing in my room anyway?_

"Mmmm..." She grumbled hoping that the owners of the voices would hear her and stop talking so she could go back to dreamland.

Sadly, it seemed as if they couldn't hear her, or if they did they didn't care, because they carried on talking totally oblivious to the annoyance of the sleeping brunette. Frustrated, she whispered her husband's name so that he could tell the inconsiderate people to shut up while she's sleeping or better yet, make them leave.

When she didn't feel Mason's presence beside her or hear him telling her to go back to sleep in gorgeous British accent, she began to worry. It was very unlike him to not hear her say his name no matter how low her voice was.

_"How come you always hear me no matter how low my voice is? Is that another one of your weird werewolf powers"_ She would ask him whenever he commented on a side comment from her.

He'd just chuckle and say, _"I always hear you because I'm inlove with you. And I love hearing your voice, especially when your saying my name."_

Then she'd do the only thing she could whenever he reminded her how much he loved her, she'd turn red as a tomato before giving him a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. Just her way of returning the favor.

Remembering how it was for Mason not to hear her reminded her of everything that happened since she last saw him. And that thought was powerful enough to wake her up and replace thoughts of sleep with thoughts of her missing husband.

"Mason?" She said a little louder this time and tried to keep the worry and fear out of her voice.

The whispering around her stopped and she felt someone hold her right hand and lay a gentle hand on her forehead.

"Alex?" She heard someone say and this time she recognized it as her best friend's voice.

Fighting the pull of sleep she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the pink fur wallpaper she had the Russo boys put up all those years ago. Then her eyes met the concerned brown eyes of her mother who held her hand tightly.

"Mom?"

Theresa gave her a reassuring smile, "Mija, are you okay?"

"What happened?" She wanted to ask about Mason but decided to hold it off so her mother and best friend wouldn't think she was insane.

"You passed out in the substation about three hours ago." Harper replied placing a glass of water on Alex's bedside table.

"You had us all worried Mija. And your poor husband blames himself for..."

"My husband... Chase?" Alex said sitting up.

"Yeah he's right outside." Harper said this slowly, clearly confused by Alex's question, "Alex are you okay? You seem a little weird. Even more so than usual."

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Alex looked at probably two of the few people she trusted wholeheartedly. She debated telling them about her predicament, about Mason and Chase and everything else. She knew she couldn't keep this a secret, especially since she is not inlove with Chase and knew nothing about the changes in this alternate universe. And she knew that she couldn't figure this all out on her own, she needed someone who could help her get back to her own universe and back in Mason's arms.

But what could Theresa and Harper really do to help her? They're not wizards, they don't know anything about spells, or enchantments. If she told them they'd probably suggest she either get some medical help or talk Justin into helping her. Both options weren't actually appealing to her. But even if they couldn't help her fix things, they could probably help her find the Mason of this universe. And she didn't really need to tell them about everything, she could just make something up, something plausible and seemingly innocent.

Alex tried to fight off her mischievous smile. She was about to do what she does best, and that is lie her way out of a big problem she probably created, then come to Justin for help when she couldn't fix it.

"Nothing, I'm just really hungry."

"Oh well then why don't I go downstairs to get you a sandwich? Maybe even the _Alex Special_?"

_There's a sandwich named after me?_ she thought then said aloud, "That'l be great mom, thanks." _I wonder how I taste like..._

Before her mind could be fully diverted to the idea of food, her best friend clears her throat to get her attention.

Harper was giving Alex that tell-me-your-secret look and Alex just had to roll her eyes. Harper knew Alex like the back of her hand, she almost always knew when Alex was trying to hide something. The only times she wouldn't was when Alex puts a spell on her or Alex makes a really convincing lie.

"I can tell something's wrong Alex and I'm not leaving here until you tell me what it is." Harper said and crossed her arms in front of her

Alex took a deep breath, she was about to lie to here best friend, sure she's done this before but this time a lot more is at stake than usual.

"What do you wanna know?"

"For starters I want to know who this Mason Greyback is and why he's the first name you call the second you wake up."

_By the tone of her voice and the look she's giving me, it seems as if she thinks I'm cheating on Chase... if only she knew how wrong she is_

"I actually need your help with that." Alex sat upright and looked her best friend in the eye, there's only one lie that could get Harper to abandon ideas of Alex the Cheater, "Mason is a really great artist in the wizard world, he's a werewolf, and I would like to hire him for a gift I want to give to Chase, as a peace offering."

"Why don't you just do the sculpture yourself?" Harper asks but she seems to have forgotten all about her former thought

"Well for starters because it's supposed to be a surprise, and if I work on the gift myself, it's going to be a lot harder keeping it that way."

Harper studies Alex for a moment before grinning ear to ear and shrieking like a teenage girl, "Eee! Oh my gosh that is so romantic! I didn't even think you had that in you!"

"Harper I'd do anything for my husband." _My real husband_

"Okay so what do you need me for?"

"I just need you to help me find Mason, I sort of forgot where he lives."

"Couldn't you just search the WorlWideWizWeb? Isn't that what you always do?"

"Harper you know I can't read that much. And the Jack in the Box is ruined so I can't use that."

Harper giggles and says, "Alright Alex I'll help you but only if you promise you're not using me for one of your schemes."

Alex puts on her best smile, "I promise that this is solely for the name of love."

* * *

**AN **Not my best chap okay but this one's just a filler, the next one is going to be more interesting :)))


	7. Sorry AGAIN

Guys I am really utterly sorry for my extremely long absence! But I swear I had good reason. You see, my grades sort of started slipping, that was why my updates before my one year hiatus was infrequent, I was trying to catch up on my studies without suspending Renaissance. When my grades didn't go up, my parents got mad and took my laptop and said they wouldn't return it until I get my grades back up. Sure I could've borrowed my friend's (believe me I thought about it a lot) but what would that make me? The rebel daughter who didn't want to study so she could write fanfiction? I had to do something to get my parents' trust back not just my grades, so I made the sacrifice. But I swear I thought I uploaded an announcement before the hiatus thing but I apparently I didn't, and I deeply apologize for that.

And guys to sort of make it up to you, I will be blasting your email with updates on Renaissance and Love Will Remember :)))))) hope I can make it up to you guys

BTW tho, I still don't have my laptop and I'm only typing on my phone, so you can imagine how difficult that is, that may be the reason for not spamming you guys as much as I'd thought...

-DauntlessFangirl4and6


	8. Chapter 7

**Research**

"Found anything yet?" Alex asks

"Haven't found anything since the last time you asked me which was," the redhead checks her watch in exasperation before turning back to her impatient friend, "3 minutes ago!"

Once Alex convinced Harper that she was okay, they moved to the Lair where they instantly got to work looking for _Mason__Greyback:_ _Werewolf Sculptor_.

Alex searched the WorldWideWizWeb for any and all variations of Mason's name while Harper searched news articles for any sign of him. They've been at this practically the whole afternoon and they still haven't found anything to help them find Mason.

Harper walked beside her best friend and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Alex what if we just get someone else. I read about this elf who is apparently the Da Vin..."

"It has to be him Harper!" Alex screams cutting off Harper, "It can't be anyone else. Just him. A different guy won't feel right." She says and continues searching the web.

Harper lets out an annoyed sigh, "Why do you want him so badly?! What's so great about this guy that you won't even entertain the idea of another sculptor? We can find someone better than him."

"No we can't Harper!" Alex turns to her best friend and did her best to hide the anger slowly rising inside her.

"Why not?!"

"Because I love h-" Alex caught herself before she could finish her sentence, "his works. I've never seen anything like them and you know how stubborn I am. Once I have my mind set on something, even Justin can't change my mind."

Harper gave her a quizzical look, she could tell something was up, and just as she's about to pry Alex on the matter, a beep came from the wizard laptop.

"Oh my god we got something!" Alex exclaimed and Harper decided to set aside her question for later.

It was a British news article from 12 years ago, and it came with a photo of the very person Alex was looking for. But as soon as she read the headline, she felt her heart drop. It was like being run over by a freight train over and over again, only this was definitely more painful. A tear rolled down her cheek and she tried to wipe it off but she was paralyzed.

"Werewolf Missing Presumed Dead" Harper read, "Mason Greyback of the Greyback Werewolf Family, has been missing for a week. Lead investigators have found evidence that he fell off a cliff in the Transylvanian Woods."

She looked at Alex who was still staring blankly at the screen, "I'm sorry Alex. Maybe I can still contact that elf I told you about." Alex still remained catatonic so Harper sighed and grabbed a pen and paper to write to the elf.

Alex's eyes were glued to the screen. All she could think about was the last fight she and Mason had, if only she did as Mason told and declined the invitation, she wouldn't be in this mess right now. She'd be in Mason's arms lounging on their living room sofa while they watched reruns of Two and a Half Men.

She turned her attention to Mason's photo. He was smiling brightly and his brown hair was beautifully messy. He was wearing the same dirty brown leather jacket that Alex is oh so familiar with. He only wore it whenever he went hunting, Alex couldn't understand why he wore a jacket when he was already furry inside but he said it made him look hot. Alex would laugh after he said that and he'd pick her up, pepper her with kisses and show her just how hot he was.

Alex felt her eyes fill with tears at the mere memory of her husband. She knew she was at the brink of breaking down and since Harper was in the room, she'd have to tell her the truth. She couldn't have that, so she reached up and hastily wiped the tears in her eyes.

That's when she saw it, right there at the upper right corner of Mason's photo. It was someone she never even thought of after being thrown into this separate universe, she just figured she was unaffected the she was with her husband in the wizard world where she should be instead of the Transylvanian Woods with Mason.

_Is this even possible? Well duh __of course __it is, it's right here in black and white. But this picture can't be 300 years old, can it?_

Quickly she zoomed in on the familiar character. Closer and closer until she was all that filled the screen.

_It really is her..._

Alex shook all previous thoughts away and called her friend. She had to know if Harper knew the girl in the photograph or not.

"Yeah?" Harper asked, "Do you... Woah." She exclaimed once she looked at the screen, "Alex why is there a weird bat on your screen? She's not another sculptor, is she? Coz I already got..."

"Wait Harper," Alex cut off her best friend, "You don't recognize her?"

"Umm no. Should I?"

"Look closer, maybe you'll recognize her."

"Alex I can't get any closer than this, I really don't recognize her. Who is she?"

"It's Juliet Van Heussen." She paused to see if the name jogged Harper's memory, "She's a vampire."

"Wait, a vampire? Now I know I definitely don't know her. I've never met a vampire before."

"Really Harper, never? After all the years we've been friends haven't I introduced you to one?"

"No. I've met wizards, elf, centaur, giant who's not really a giant..."

"So you haven't met her?"

"No I haven't, do you know her?"

Alex's mind was reeling, and that's something that doesn't happen often. She was almost positive that Mason and Juliet's absence from the Russo lives were connected. It can't be a coincidence, right?

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter the chapter where we actually see Alex volunteer to do research hahaha**

**Seriously though, how long do you guys think it'll be before Harper starts getting all suspicious? And what do you think about the _Mason: Missing Presumed Dead_ News?**

**Oh and for that Guest's review, I'm sorry I know this story is a bit heavier on the drama than the series, vut the thing is I actually suck at writing comedy. I've been trying to work on that, and it usually turns out more like dry humor, so if anyone can help me with that aspect I'd be really grateful :D And don't worry there will be more of Max in the upcoming chapters... just be prepared 'coz like almost everyone in Alex's new universe, he's a lot different than what we're used to**


End file.
